Destino de cristal
by Kiohime
Summary: Kaori es mandada a una mision secreta en la cual tiene que descubrir los planes secretos de la Organizacion Asgarth, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Shizuma una de las 3 herederas de la organizacion...


Este fic lo he escrito por consejo de mi lindo pajarito a la cual le dedicare el fic con mucho cariño, espero les guste ya que es la historia de Shizuma y kaori, la cual es una historia anexa a la historia de Lagrimas de sangre, por lo cual si no han leido aun LDS les dejo aqui el link para que no se pierdan en la historia =)

http : / / www . fanfiction .net/s/7892291/1/Lagrimas_de_Sangre (solo le quitan los espacios) xDDD

* * *

***Hace 9 Años,2001 ***

Pisadas silenciosas se escuchan en el pasillo mientras la respiracion tranquila de las 3 niñas que duermen cada una en su cama se escucha en la tranquilidad de aquella mañana, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse es el unico sonido que avisa la invasion de aquel intruso…

-PUUUUU!-Sono la bocina que traia la mujer en la mano provocando que las niñas por el susto terminaran en el suelo.

-moou eso dolio- decia la rubia de ojos violetas mientras se sentaba sobandose el trasero.

-¿Himeko estas bien?- preguntaba preocupada la niña de ojos azulados a su gemela.

-Eso les pasa por ser tan descuidadas, les he dicho que la flojera no les llevara a nada, ahora cambiense que es hora de entrenar- decia la mujer mientras pasaba de largo a las niñas y se acercaba a la niña pelinegra que aun se encontraba dormida en el suelo. Pues al caer solo se acomodo de nuevo y siguio durmiendo.

-araa, parece que Kaori tiene ganas de entrenar mas duro hoy- decia mientras acecandose con una mirada siniestra a la niña y levantandola por la blusa, sin decir palabra salia de la habitacion hasta llegar al patio seguida de las dos gemelas.

-¿otra vez cierto?- preguntaba temerosa la ojivioleta a su gemela.

-otra vez…- respondia con un suspiro la ojiazul.

Una vez llegaron al patio la mujer levantando a la niña aun dormida por encima de su cabeza y con toda la fuerza que poseia la lanzo en medio de la enorme piscina que se encontraba en el patio.

-ahhhhh ESTA HELADA!- se quejo la pelinegra cuando llego a la superficie.

-mañana procura estar despierta antes de que yo llegue- la regañaba la mujer de fria mirada y hermoso cabello castaño.

-¿pretendes que espere hasta que te dignes a llegar, despiertaaaa? Ni de coña- respondio la niña quien aun mojada se sento en la orilla de la piscina haciendo berriche.

-¿acaso me estas retando?- preguntaba la mujer mientras su mirada borgoña atravezaba a la menor y una aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla.

-No! estoy ejerciendo mis derechos de sueño, júm- dijo la niña mientras sacando la lengua se paraba y salia corriendo de alli.

-Kaori!- el grito de la castaña se escucho por todo el lugar haciendo estremeser a todos los empleados que habitaban aquella mansion, pues ya sabian la pelea campal que se avecinaba.

-ettoo Viola-sama…- pregunto temerosa Himeko.

-dime HImeko- respondio la castaña dandose vuelta para mirar fijamente a la niña que se encontraba escondida detrás de su gemela.

-no..no se enoje tanto con Kaori, ella en el fondo la respeta mucho Viola-sama- decia la niña mientras sus hermosos ojos violetas comenzaban a tornarse acuosos.

-lo se, pero ella debe de ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento- decia la castaña quien acercandose a las dos pequeñas que la observaban con temor, se inclino asta quedar a su altura.

-No estoy enojada, solo me preocupa que no sea responsable- decia suspirando.

- en cuanto a ustedeees…-dijo mientras las niñas se quedaban expectantes esperando lo que les diria.

-ustedes ya deberian de estar cambiadas para entrenaar- grito mientras asustando a las niñas las acorreteo asta que estas huyeron a cambiarse entre risas.

-jajajaja- reia mientras veia a las dos niñas apresurarse para estar listas para el entrenamiento matutino.

Aun podia recordar cuando hace 6 años el dolor y la culpa quedaron en segundo plano cuando tres pares de hermosos ojos la miraron…

* * *

***Flash Back***

El sonido de disparos y el lamento de los heridos se escuchaba por todo el edificio mientras este se consumia rapidamente por el fuego.

-Saeko! Saeko!- gritaba desesperada mientras corria por los pasillos esquivando los cuerpos que se encontraban por doquier.

-¿Donde estas? Saeko!- grito mientras lagrimas caian de sus mejillas, ya llevaba mas bastante tiempo buscandola desde que se desato la masacre.

Su mente se negaba a creer la destruccion que la rodeaba, llegando al laboratorio principal encontro a la mayoria de los cientificos muertos, estaba apunto de irse cuando el quejido de una voz conocida la detubo.

-Vi..Viola- la llamaron, la castaña inmediatamente corrio asta donde provenia la voz.

-Amiko…Espera, no te muevas- decia la castaña evitanto que la joven de ojos cafes siguiera intentando levantarse. Con sumo cuidado la levanto y ayudandola salieron de aque lugar.

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrio, donde esta Saeko?- preguntaba la castaña mientras sentia una opresion en el pecho.

-Ella esta bien, se quedo con Kannon en su casa pues Natsuki tenia fiebre- decia dificultosamente la joven.

-Que alivio- dijo la castaña mientras sentia como la opresion en el pecho desaparecia, pues la dueña de su corazon estaba a salvo.

-¿adonde creen que van señoritas?- decia un soldado interponiendose en su camino mientras miraba a ambas mujeres con maldad.

-eso no es asunto suyo- respondio Violeta mientras intentando rodear al soldado quizo seguir adelante.

-espera- dijo el con molestia mientras la jalaba con fuerza del brazo.

-Amiko..- fue lo unico que pronuncio la castaña, a lo que la aludida asintiendo con la cabeza se solto de la castaña.

Esta al verse libre, dirigio un golpe a la costilla del soldado, el cual al ser tomado de improviso no logro esquivar a tiempo el golpe.

-arrg, estupida perra- insulto mientras sentia el sabor metalico de la sangre en su boca. Y caia al suelo.

-yo que tu me preocuparia por salir de aquí, aun que con el higado destrozado dudo que llegues lejos- decia la castaña mientras mirando con asco al soldado en el suelo, ayudaba a Aiko a levantarse de nuevo y casi corriendo salieron por la puerta lateral, la cual estaba semi escondida.

Una vez fuera el caos que habia en la entrada principal era indescriptible, soldados, bomberos, paramedicos y empleados salian del edificio en llamas, gritos y sirenas interumpian el silencio de la noche.

-Viola, tenemos que irnos sin que nos vean, alli deben de estar algunos de los que ocasionaron esto- decia la ojicafe mientras con esfuezo caminaba a lado de la castaña que buscaba una manera de escapar.

-alli- dijo Viola señalando una camioneta negra de cristales polarisados la cual era custodiada por algunos soldados.

-Espera aquí- ordeno mientras ayudaba a la ojicafe a aparragarse en la pared cercana, luego se dirigio lentamente asta el automovil, una vez lo suficientemente cerca apuñalo al primer soldado mientras le tapaba la boca para que este no advirtira a su compañero, despues de ocuparse del otro soldado fue tras de la castaña herida para ayudarla a subirse en la camioneta.

Una vez dentro del automovil, poniendolo en marcha huyeron del lugar.

-Ahora si Amiko, dime que demonios paso- preguntaba con enojo la castaña.

- Proyecto Aria, iban tras el proyecto-

-imposible, ese proyecto ya estaba cancelado- respondia confundida la ojorubi

-eso fue en un principio, luego su padre ordeno su reapertura-

-maldicion, maldicion- repetia la castaña mientras lagrimas comezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Viola…no puedes salvar a todos-

-¿por que no? Soy Viola Fujino, yo tengo a mi cargo el deber de proteger a todos, pero lo unico que logro es fallarles siempre-

-se que lo intentas y eso es lo que cuenta, no eres perfecta-

-pero debo serlo! Toda mi vida me han educado para eso, sin embargo, el siempre esta un paso por delante de mi- decia con enojo.

-pero eso puede cambiar…-

-¿A que te refieres Amiko?-

-toma- dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba un usb a la ojirubi.- aquí esta la verdadera direccion de donde se encuentran las niñas del proyecto Aria, si quieres de verdad salvarlas ve alli, solo que si lo haces…-

-ya no habra vuelta atras, lo se- contesto la ojirubi mientras mirando la carretera se perdia en sus pensamientos.

-Viola…- susurro la castaña mientras veia a su amiga sufrir en silencio.

Siguieron asi asta llegar a casa de la castaña, no habian terminado de estacionar el auto cuando al puerta de la entrada se abrio rapidamente y salio corriendo de la casa un joven de cabellos cobaltos.

-Amiko…Viola…Gracias a Dios que estan bien, estaba muy preocupado pues me acabo de enterar de lo que paso- decia mientras corriendo del lado del copiloto ayudaba a bajar a su esposa.

-Aoi, pense que no estabas en la ciudad- decia la ojirubi.

-Apenas hace unas horas que llegue Tokio- respondio el joven quien cargando a su mujer ya se disponia a entrar.

-Viola- la llamo la castaña- ten cuidado- dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

-lo tendre…-susurro la castaña con tristeza antes de arrancar la camioneta para dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

***Mansion Fujino***

-Padre!, Padre!- llamaba con enojo la castaña mientras se abria la puerta del despacho del lider familiar.

-Viola, ¿que sucede, por que gritas asi?- preguntaba con molestia el señor que se encontraba sentado detrás de la gran mesa de cristal.

-¿por que lo hiciste?¿por que reabriste el proyecto Aria? Gracias a eso cientos de vidas se perdieron hoy- decia enojada la castaña mientras aporreaba con sus palmas la superficie de la mesa.

-ese proyecto es necesario, no te preocupes por los empleados, contrataremos mas-

-¿como puedes hablar asi? No son fichas que puedas tirar como si nada, son personas-

-escuchame Viola- decia mientras levantandose de su silla se situaba frente a su hija.

-para lograr un objetivo siempre se hacen sacrificios, es algo que te he dicho muchas veces-

-eso no te da derecho a jugar con las vidas de otras personas-

-jajajaja ¿acaso me diras que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?-

-Eres tan cobarde para realizar las cosas por ti mismo que me das asco-

-callate!- dijo el pelinegro mientras le viraba el rostro a la castaña con una cachetada que la mando directo al suelo.

-eres tan inutil que no tienes derecho a opinar, sigue viviendo tu sueño de princesita mientras yo realizo el verdadero trabajo que no tienes la capacidad para realizar-

-si para ti la capacidad es tratar a todos como peones, tienes razon, no la tengo, y no la necesito- decia la castaña mientras levantandose y alzando con orgullo la barbilla se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que fluia por el labio roto.

-¿acaso estas revelandote, Viola?- dijo el pelinegro mirando con desprecio a la castaña.

-Tomalo como quieras, pero no apruebo el proyecto Aria, presentare una peticion al concejo para su cancelacion-

-El Proyecto Aria es parte fundamental para el desarrollo del proyecto Valtica, ya que ellas son las unicas que pueden activar los 5 elementos-

-¿Proyecto Valtica?-

-jajaja lo olvidaba, no sabes nada de eso aun, ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora fuera de mi presencia- dijo mientras rodeando el escritorio se sento nuevamente en su silla.

-lo que sea que estes planeando, no lo permitire- dijo la castaña mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Si quieres saber mas sobre el desarrollo del proyecto Aria…¿Por que no le preguntas a tu amada prometida?- dijo el pelinegro deteniendo el salir de la castaña.

-¿de..de que hablas?- preguntaba con cautela la ojorubi.

-Saeko Kuga, Directora General del proyecto Aria, ella te dira todo lo que quieras saber, jajajaja- reia el pelinegro al observar como la castaña negaba con la cabeza mientras quedaba palida.

-es mentira, es mentira, es mentiraaa!- nego antes de salir corriendo, en busca de su auto para dirigirse a la mansion Kuga.

* * *

***Mansion Kuga***

Ya era tarde cuando la pelinegra salia de la habitacion donde se encontraba la bebe que recien se habia dormido.

Bajando con cuidado las escaleras llego asta la sala donde sirviendose una copa se sento en uno de los sofas a beber tranquilamente.

-¿Mama?- la llamo una hermosa niñita de 3 años mientras la veia con sus enormes ojos borgoñas.

-Kannon, ya deberias de estar acostada, no es hora para que andes por la casa- la reprendia la pelinegra.

-no quelo dormi chola- decia la niña mientras acercandose a la pelinegra le tendia sus brazitos, por lo cual la mayor llena de ternura la levanto y coloco en su regazo.

-no tengas miedo, mama te protegera siempre- decia la mayor mientras abrazando a la niña se acurrucaba con ella en el sofa quedando las dos profundamente dormidas.

Despues de estacionar el auto, la castaña tomando sus cosas se dispuso a entrar a la mansion, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la luz al final del pasillo que provenia de la puerta entre abierta de la sala de estar llamo su atencion, dirigiendose hacia alli en silencio entro para encontrarse a dos de las personitas mas importantes en su vida.

-¿Viomama?- dijo la pequeñita quien se habia despertado al escuchar la puerta del estudio sonar.

-Shuu, no hagas ruido Kannon que mama Saeko esta dormida, vamos a dormir- decia la castaña mientras levantando a la pequeña la dejo en el suelo, luego cargando a la pelinegra se dispuso a salir de alli hacia su habitacion, cuidando siempre que la pequeña siempre le siguiera.

Una vez hubo acomodado a la pelinegra en su cama, cargo a la pequeñita que se frotaba los ojos por el sueño llevandola a su habitacion.

-ahora descanza corazon- decia mientras colocando a la nena en la cama y arropandola se disponia a salir.

-¿Viomama?-la llamo la pequeña.

-¿que pasa Kannon?- respodio la castaña

-¿tas elida?- preguntaba con temor la pelinegra.

-no, es pintura roja corazon, es que estaba ayudando a tu abuelito a pintar el juguete nuevo que te regalare- mentia la castaña luego de percatarse de la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo.

-ta bien, dechcanza tambien, te quelo- decia la niña antes de cerrar los ojos.

-yo tambien te quiero- decia la castaña mientras dirigiendose a su habitacion, meditaba lo que su padre le habia dicho.

Una vez bañada y cambiada, metio la ropa ensangrentada dentro de una bolsa, saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitacion para no despertar a la pelinegra que se encontraba profundamente dormida se dirigio atraves del pasillo para ir a deshacerse de la ropa cuando un pequeño quejido la detubo, cambiando de direccion se dirigio a la puerta de donde provenian aquellos sonidos.

-araa..¿con hambre de nuevo?- decia la castaña mientras tomando con cuidado a la bebe de la cuna la abrazaba y arrullaba para tranquilizarla.

Luego de que la bebe se ubo tranquilizado la llevo consigo hasta el sotano donde tiro la bolsa con la ropa dentro del incinerador.

Una vez fuera se dirigio a la cocina donde preparo la leche tibia y dirigiendose de nuevo con la bebe en brazos al cuarto de esta se sento en la mecedora, dandole de beber mientras le cantaba una cancion de cuna hasta que la bebe terminandose toda su leche se quedo profundamente dormida.

Estaba terminando de arroparla, cuando sintio dos brazos rodear su cintura.

- ¿ya ha tomado su leche?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la oreja de la castaña.

-Si- respondio distante.

-¿Viola…que sucede?- pregunto la pelinegra al percatarse de la actitud de la castaña.

-Eso deberia de preguntartelo yo, hoy fui al laboratorio principal y me encontre con que lo habian atacado, por suerte logre rescatar a Amiko-dijo la castaña mientras se apartaba de la pelinegra y se dirigia hacia su habitacion.

-Imposible, ¿cómo paso, quien fue, que buscaban?- preguntaba con temor la pelinegra.

-Proyecto Aria- contesto la castaña observando como la pelinegra quedaba palida.

-asi que es cierto- decia la castaña mientras un dolor profundo se instalaba en su pecho

-yo…Viola puedo explicarte- decia Saeko mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-No hay nada que necesite ser explicado, solo contestame una pregunta, ¿cómo puedes ser tan perra para experimentar con niñas inocentes?- preguntaba la castaña mientras con ira y tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra la sujetaba por el cuello.

-te equivocas, el proyecto es para ayudar no para hacer daño-respondia con dificultad.

-¿Para ayudar? No me quieras ver la cara de estupida que no la tengo, tanto tu como mi padre se han estado burlando de mi, pero esto no se quedara asi- diciendo esto la castaña salio de la habitacion mientras se dirigia hacia el cuarto de la pelinegra menor.

-no te las llevaras- dijo la pelinegra mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-ellas no merecen tener a una madre como tu- dijo cruelmente mientras hacia a un lado a la pelinegra.

-¿y tu eres mejor? Yo no tenia opcion, lo hacia o le asignaban el puesto a Byron, tu sabes mejor que nadie que el no se ubiera puesto a pensar en la salud de las pequeñas y las ubiera tratado como trozos de carne solamente, al menos yo pude hacer que sufrieran lo menos posible- trataba de justificarse la pelinegra.

-Lo que tu y mi padre estan haciendo no tiene perdon-

- tu asesinas a personas sin dudarlo, ¿que te hace mejor persona que yo? ¿El apellido? Solo eres una asesina de cuna noble- dijo la pelinegra quien al instante de haber dicho aquellas palabras se arrepintio.

-yo..Viola… no quize-

-olvidalo, tienes razon, cuidalas mucho Saeko…- dijo mientras su mirar borgoña se apagaba. Dirigiendose a su auto estaba a punto de arrancar cuando Saeko golpeo su ventanilla.

-No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor- decia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Adios…- susurro mientras arrancando el auto se alejaba de alli.

-Viola!Violaaaaa!- la llamaba entre llantos la pelinegra mientras derrumbadose en el suelo veia marchar a la mujer que tanto amaba, a la que respetaba, a la que habia traicionado…

-Siempre te amare Saeko…- decia la castaña mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro y su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos.

* * *

***3 dias despues***

-He leido la informacion que me diste, rescatare a las niñas de prueba y destruire el edificio central- comunicaba la castaña a la joven de ojos cafes que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Asi que lo has decidido,?¿que pasara con Saeko y tus hijas? aun que Natsuki no lleve tu sangre se que la aprecias como una hija tambien-

-Ellas estaran bien, Saeko no sera capaz de hacerles daño, ademas, una vez que esto comienze no podre acercarme a ellas por que si lo hago sus vidas correran gran peligro.-

-De acuerdo, aquí estan los passwords que necesitas y en esta bolsa esta lo que me pediste- decia la castaña mientras el entregaba el papel y la bolsa.

-bien, lo hare esta noche- dijo mientras entraba a su automovil.

-ten mucho cuidado-

-Gracias por todo Amiko- se despedia mientras arrancando el automovil se dirigio a la mansion Fujino pues aun quedaba una ultima cosa por resolver.

* * *

***Mansion Fujino***

-me han dicho que te has vuelto una santa hermana- decia un joven rubio mientras observaba con burla a la castaña subir las escaleras.

-y a mi que te has vuelto mas idiota- repondia con enojo.

-baka, ¿en que estas metida ahora?- dijo el muchacho mientras acercandose pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña.

-nada que te pueda interesar- respondio mientras soltandose del abrazo del joven se disponia a ir a su habitacion.

-¿mama? – al escuchar aquella voz la castaña volteo a ver a la pequeñita replica suya que se encontraba escondida debajo de una mesita.

-¿ara…Shizuru que haces alli escondida?- decia la castaña mientras con cariño sacaba a la bebe de 2 años de su escondite.

-jejeje, Mamaa!-gritaba feliz la beba mientras abrazaba por el cuello a la castaña mayor por lo que esta solo reia.

-Shizuru, te he dicho que no debes de levantar la voz- la reprendia la mujer de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a las dos castañas.

-dejala madre, es una bebe apenas, aun que se lo digas mil veces aun no lo entendera- la defendio la castaña mayor.

-Viola, ya te he dicho varias veces que debes de ponerle mas diciplina a la niña, no quiero que se vuelva un desastre-

-Tranquila, que Shizuru sera una perfecta señorita- decia la castaña mientras riendo le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña.

-Las niñas necesitan de disciplina, tanto Kannon como Shizuru tendran responsabilidades muy grandes, no se pueden permitir la irresponsabilidad, mas ahora que deben de darle el ejemplo a mi Natsuki-

-jajajaja te escuchas como toda una abuela ya, y pensar que antes decias que nunca aceptarias serlo-reia la castaña mientras veia a la rubia mayor fruncir los labios.

-Baka…-decia la rubia mientras se sonrojaba

-ademas hablas de disciplina pero en secreto eres la que mas las tiene consentidas, o me diras que el peluche de felpa que tiene Kannon se lo encontro…-

-jum, no encuentro lo malo de consentir a mis nietas, para eso estan ustedes que las regañen- respondio la rubia mayor antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

-tu abuela es muy extraña, no aprendas esos modos de ella, ¿entendiste Shizuru?- le preguntaba la castaña a la bebe que se encontraba mirandola fijamente.

-ara.., mama- dijo la niña mientras asentia con la cabeza.

-jajajaja- reia la castaña mientras se dirigia a su habitacion.

* * *

***Esa misma noche***

Era domingo por lo cual las instalaciones estaban casi vacias, sin mucho problema paso la mayoria de los codigos de seguridad asta llegar a la zona de laboratorios que según el mapa de Amiko la llevaria directo a los aposentos de las niñas.

Lentamente se dirigio asta donde se encontraban varios bebes durmiendo y con mucho cuidado cargo a las dos rubias que se encontraban profundamente dormidas.

-No te lleves a mis hermanitas- dijo una pequeña de cabellos negros y mirar rojizo.

-no hay tiempo, tengo que sacar a todas de aquí, sigueme- le ordeno a la niña mientras que con cuidado salian del edificio, una vez fuera las metio dentro de su camioneta que se encontraba escondida en la parte tracera y alejada del edificio.

-escuchame bien, tengo que regresar para rescatar a las demas niñas, quedate aquí y cuida a tus hermanitas, no tardo, por nada del mundo salgas del auto, si te atrapan ya no podre volver a liberarte, ¿queda claro?-

-si- respondio la pequeña quien trataba de controlar las lagrimas, gesto que le parecio muy tierno a la castaña, quien sin perder el tiempo, regreso al edificio en busca de las otras niñas.

Mientras tanto dentro del edificio se encontraba la pelinegra terminando lo ultimo de su trabajo cuando por la camara de vigilancia vio a la castaña entrar al laboratorio principal.

-Lo siento Viola…-dijo antes de apretar el boton de alarma...

Alerta…Alerta… se escuchaba por todo el edificio mientras luces rojas iluminaban los pasillos.

-maldicion, me descubieron- decia la castaña mientras corria hacia la salida con un bebe mas en brazos pues los otros bebes se encontraban en cunas con contraseña pero solo le habia dado tiempo de decodificar la de la niña que ahora tenia en brazos, corriendo lo mas rapido que podia cuando alguien interrumpio su camino, chocando con el, el mando que estaba en su bolsa del chaleco salio volando.

-Nooo-grito la castaña intentando cogerlo pero fue en vano, el mando callo y al caer la cuenta regresiva inicio.

-Demonios- dijo la castaña levantandose.

-vaya señorita Fujino, ¿a que debemos su presencia por aquí?-

-eso es algo que no te interesa, ahora dejame pasar- dijo la castaña intentando seguir adelante

-me temo que no puedo, lo que lleva alli me pertenece-dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola.

- que demonios, ¿como te atreves a apuntar con un arma a una Fujino imbecil?-dijo mientras empujandolo lo hizo caer al suelo.

-te arrepentiras maldita- dijo mientras apretando el gatillo disparaba.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar la castaña no pudo esquibar el disparo, ya que se encontraba a una distancia demasiado cercana. Todo paso como en camara lenta, despues de unos segundos de esperar el dolor por la bala este nunca llego, sin embargo empezo a sentir el calor de algo escurriendose por su ropa.

-Nooo…-salio en un quejido de sus labios al darse cuenta que la sangre no le pertenecia, lagrimas inundaron sus ojos al abrazar al cuerpecito inerte del bebe muerto.

-maldito seas- pronucio antes de desarmar al cientifico con una patada que envio el arma al otro lado del pasillo.

-espera, fue un accidente- decia mientras se arrastraba intentando alejarse de la castaña quien solo lo veia con una expresion perdida.

-ahhh- grito antes de lanzarse por el cientifico quien intento huir en vano intento pues la castaña alcanzandolo lo derribo de un golpe.

-por favor, por favor- repetia el hombre mientras sentia como su cara era molida a golpes, uno tras otro los golpes llegaron hasta que su respiracion ceso.

Con las manos llenas de sangre aun la castaña seguia a un lado del cuerpo del hombre que acababa de matar, cuando el sonido de la alarma de su reloj le avisaba que solo le quedaban 5 min para salir de alli antes de que el edificio estallara, por lo que dando una ultima mirada al bebe que se encontraba en el suelo arranco a correr asta llegar a la salida, matando a todos los que se ponian en su camino, el odio y el dolor la dominaban, asi siguio asta llegar a la camioneta en la cual una vez dentro arranco y escapo, manejando lo mas lejos de alli se situo asta la colina donde pudo observar al edificio estallar.

-los he matado, los he matado- se culpaba en silencio mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas y lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad desaparecia.

Despues de manejar durante varias horas hasta que estubo segura de que nadie la seguia se detubo en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, donde sacando a las niñas que se encontraban dormidas, las dejo dentro. Luego de subir al auto se marho de alli con un solo objetivo en la mente…

* * *

***Mansion Fujino***

-Vaya,Vaya, Vaya- dijo el jefe de familia al observar a su hija frente a el bañada en sangre.

-¿cuanto te ofrecieron por destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo construi? Dime maldita!-gritaba el pelinegro mientras miraba con ira a la castaña que solo lo observaba.

-júm, mucho dinero…padre- respondio Viola aun sabiendo que no era verdad.

-Pagaras muy caro tu traición- dijo el hombre mientras tomando el telefono se disponia a llamar a los de seguridad, pero antes de poder tocar el auricular el telefono se hizo pedazos al estamparse contra el una bala.

-Yo creo que el que lo pagara muy caro seras tu miserable- dijo la castaña mientras apuntaba con la pistola a su progenitor.

-como te atreves!- decia el pelinegro quedando rojo de ira.

-¿que esperabas? ¿Que me sentara mientras venian los de seguridad para encadenarme de nuevo en el sotano mientras te diviertes rompiendome la espalda con tu latigo? tenias razón, no…no puedo ser tu sucesora- decia mientras lagrimas brotaban de su mirar rubi. Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando un grito se escucho en la habitacion.

-Noooo- grito la rubia mayor interponiendose entre la castaña y su marido, recibiendo esta la bala que salia de la pistola que a ultima hora habia sacado el pelinegro.

-Madre, Madre -llamaba la castaña entre lagrimas a su progenitora.

-Vi..Viola, per..perdoname, por no prote…tegerte de todo es…esto, te quie..ro hi..ja mia- pronuncio la rubia exalando su ultimo aliento.

-Madre!-grito la castaña mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de la que fue la persona que de verdad la quiso.

-no puede ser…-dijo el pelinegro quien habiendo quedando palido aun no creia que acababa de matar a su esposa.

-¿que a pasado?- pregunto alarmado el rubio irrumpiendo en la habitacion.

-Viola…Viola a matado a tu madre- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su estupor.

-¿que has dicho?- dijo el rubio quien percatandose de su hermana que se encontraba en el suelo a un lado del cuerpo de su madre comprendio lo que su padre le dijo.

-malditaaa- grito antes de lanzarse contra ella, a lo cual Viola lo esquivo y de un solo golpe lo derribo dejandolo inconsiente.

-Me vengare padre…- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir corriendo, pero antes de pasar las puertas las palabras de pelinegro frenaron su huida.

-Has perdido todo el derecho sobre Shizuru, ella ocupara tu lugar, no te la puedes llevar, si lo haces tanto Saeko como tus otras dos hijas moriran, sin embargo, aun que Shizuru se quede, tanto Kannon como Natsuki pierden todos sus derechos como hijas de la familia Fujino, pues desde ahora para mi ellas estan muertas.-sentencio el pelinegro antes de caer de rodillas alado del cuerpo de su esposa.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Viola solo corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la salida, donde una vez dentro de su auto y observando por ultima vez el lugar que habia sido su hogar se despidio en silencio de las hijas que nunca veria otra vez…

* * *

***3 años despues***

La castaña se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente a lado de la piscina de su mansion en inglaterra cuando una llamada interumpio su descanzo.

- Viola-Sama – La llamo el sirviente.

-dime-

-Viola-sama es para comunicarle que las niñas han llegado-

-esta bien, puedes retirarte- dijo mientras observaba al sirviente dar una reverencia y marcharse.

-Es hora…- dijo, hace tres años que no veia a las niñas que habia rescatado pues nunca regreso a la cabaña, mandando a una persona de total confianza hizo que las trasladaran a la mansion que ella poseia en canada, donde las niñas se quedaron hasta el dia de hoy en el cual las habia mandado a buscar pues era hora de decidir que haria con ellas.

Bajando las escaleras llego al lobby donde se encontraban las pequeñas, las tres niñas mantenian su mirada en el suelo.

-Y bien, ¿tubieron algun problema con el viaje?- les pregunto a lo cual la mayor solo alzo la mirada y sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña respondio.

-¿que quiere que le diga que no sepa usted?- dijo la niña dejando sorprendida a la castaña.

-podrian empezar por decirme sus nombres y edades- respondio la ojirubi recordando que no sabia eso de las pequeñas pues nunca antes habia querido saber algo de ellas.

-Yo soy Kaori y tengo 6 años, estas de aquí son mis hermanitas- dijo la pequeña pelinegra señalando a las dos rubias que se encontraban mirando fijamente a la castaña.

Sin previo aviso corrieron asta donde ella se encontraba y parandose frente a ella se presentaron.

-yo choy Himko- dijo la pequeña de ojos violetas.

-y yo Himko- dijo la otra pequeña de mirada azulada.

-tenemosh tles- dijeron al unisono causando ternura en la castaña cosa que le sorprendio pues hace mucho tiempo creia perdida su capacidad de sentir. Por lo cual enojada dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando Kaori corriendo se interpuso en su camino deteniendo su avanze.

-¿Que hara con nosotras, nos hechara?- preguntaba con preocupacion la niña que se notaba preocupada por sus hermanas.

-ara… estaba pensando exactamente eso, pero… tienen dos opciones- dijo la castaña

-Cuales- pregunto decidida la pelinegra cosa que le gusto a la castaña.

-las doy en adopcion o se quedan conmigo como mis sirvientes- dijo la castaña con crueldad pues sabia que las niñas preferirian irse.

-nos cledamos- dijeron Himeko y Himiko al unisono. Sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Ara..y por que han decidido eso?- dijo la castaña mientras se arrodillaba asta quedar a la misma distancia que las gemelas.

-por que se ve en tu mirada que sientes la misma soledad que nosotras- contesto la pelinegra mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a la castaña, la cual mirando a aquellas 3 niñas observarla con tristeza sintio como si su corazon volviera a latir.

* * *

***Epoca Actual***

-Ahh…ahhh..aachuuuu- estornudo la pelinegra quien se encontraba aun con la ropa mojada, pues se habia escondido detrás de la fuente que se encontraba a un lado de los jardines principales.

-baakaaa… solo te gusta llevarme la contraria- dijo la castaña mientras envolvia con una toalla a la pelinegra.

-Solo te gusta regañarme- contra ataco la niña.

-Es por tu bien, para que no seas tan irresponsable- dijo la castaña sentandose a un lado de la niña.

-yo tambien lo hago por tu bien- respondio la pequeña sonriendo.

-ara… ¿y eso por que?-

-para que dejes de ser una gruñona-

-dilo de nuevo mocosa…-dijo la castaña mientras abrazando a la niña le hacia cosquillas.

-Gruñonaaaa!-grito la pelinegra riendo. Mientras tomando por sorpresa a la castaña la abrazo y le susurro al oido.

-pero asi te quiero- haciendo que lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de la castaña, quien correspondiendo al abrazo de la pequeña sintio un la alegria de tener a una persona a la que querer y asi las dos riendo y jugando regresaron a la mansion donde las esperaban las gemelas para empezar a entrenar….

* * *

jejejeje, pues... que tal les parecio la historia? espero les haya gustado, esperare con ansias sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc

hasta la proxima =D


End file.
